1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for cleaning jewelry.
2. Related Art
Known jewelry cleaning devices use sonic technologies, pressurized steam and other cleaning chemicals to remove or dissolve foreign substances from jewelry. These devices are largely for personal use.
The most recent jewelry cleaning devices and methods are sonic cleaners, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,850 issued to Glucksman et al. on Apr. 13, 2004, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,398 issued to Glucksman et al. on Nov. 11, 2008; steam cleaners, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,097 issued to Edward Papandrea on Oct. 10, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,319 issued to Michael Clarke on Aug. 14, 2007; and a method describing a complete immersion in cleaning solution, without vibration, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,538 issued to Jon Frankson on Jun. 20, 2000 and patents by others almost a half-century before that time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,850 discloses a small, quiet, sonic cleaner where jewelry is immersed in a cleaning solution and vibrated in the sonic range. The patent also discloses the method for using the cleaner. The patent discloses hooks within the cleaning tank where jewelry can be fastened which rotate in response to the vibrations. U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,398 discloses an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,850 in that it provides for removable tanks for ease of disposal and replacement of spent cleaning solutions. Both of these patents disclose machines that are primarily for in-home use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,350 discloses a device which can be attached to a steam cleaning machine to clean jewelry. The device consists of a nozzle through which a jet of steam enters a closed mesh container that holds the jewelry being cleaned. The attachment is mounted to the steam cleaning machine through a support located at the open top of the neck portion of the attachment. This patent also teaches the use of tweezers through an opening in the mesh container which can be manipulated by the user to target the jet of steam onto the jewelry being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,319 discloses a portable jewelry cleaning device that emits steam through a tube over the jewelry being cleaned. A containment device is optionally provided which catches any jewelry which is dislodged during cleaning. Unlike the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,350, this device houses a steam generator and is self contained. A water reservoir is also housed within the device which is filled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,538 discloses a jewelry cleaning kit and method wherein the user secures the jewelry in holding basket and dunks the basket with the jewelry into a cleaning solution. The basket with the jewelry is then placed in an automatic dishwasher for a final cleaning with a water spray and steam.